Aun hay algo que nos une
by kena86
Summary: despues del sueño criogenico, antauri no recuerda mucho, pero finalmente recuerda el resultado de su relacion con mandarin mpreg slash yaoi
1. Chapter 1

-Ya es hora de dormir- exclamo Chiro a los monos.

- buenas noches antauri.- se despidió Chiro de mono mecanico-Buenas noches, chicos, yo limpiare esto- dijo Antuari señalando la mesa que acababa de ser usada por sus compañeros monos y el niño se retiraron, Antauri no extraña dormir, al dormir, su mente fácilmente lograba abrir las puertas de recuerdos que se quedaron cerradas durante el sueño criogenico.Y resultaba doloroso ver imágenes: su relacion con Mandarin, su primer beso, su primera vez, lo tormentosa que se volvio la relacion, lo posesivo y lo celoso, pero no recuerda porque empezaron los celos.

Finalmente termino de limpiar la cocina, asi que podia volver a su al exterior, para que la naturaleza lo ayudaran a encontrar la paz, puso sus pies en posicion de loto, sus dedos juntos y empezo a vaciar su mente, pero pronto estuvo en un pasillo, esas puertas, los recuerdos que se negaba a borrarse, pues uno nunca olvida el primer amor, decidio volver a empezar la Meditacion, pero escucho algo que no esta seguro de haber escuchado antes: un un llanto de un bebe, no tiene idea del porque, pero siente que debe llegar al origen de ese llanto, lo necesita, necesita que lo cuida y lo protega, el llanto se hace insistente, siente que podria estar en peligro, antauri siente como su llanto lo llama, tendra su alma atrapada en una maquina, pero siente como si se le rompiera el corazon por ese llanto, finalmente encuentra la puerta de donde proviene el llanto, la abre, siente como la puerta libera emociones, las recuerda, recuerda la angustia, desesperanza y el doloroso sacrificio.

El recuerdo: -Damelo Mandarin, por favor.

-Relajate antauri, no le voy a hacer daño, después de todo es mi hijo bebe no se sentia seguro en brazos de Mandarin, y lloraba pidiendo la proteccion de padre antauri, pero este estaba muy debil para reclamarlo.

-¡¡OMBO!!- se escucho un grito en el exterior, que desperto al equipo dentro del unos minutos en llegar con Antauri, este parecia agitado, lo que era raro, ya que no tenia pulmones,

-¿Antauri?, ¿alguien te ataco?, ¿fue Mandarin? ¿Regreso?- preguntaban sus compañeros, mientras lo ayudaban a pararse.

-No , nadie me ataco, vayan a dormir, yo ire a mi cuarto- dijo Antauri separandose de los monos y del chico.

-Pero Antaruri te escuchamos gritar- dijo Nova preocupada.

-Es que hubo una perturbación en mi meditacion, el ambiente no es adecuado, es todo, mejor meditare en mi habitacion. Vamos dentro- propuso Antauri liderando al equipo dentro del robot, asi se fueron a dormir otra vez, todos notaron la voz evasiva de Antauri, pero lo consideraban muy fuerte e inteligente, y confiaron que resolveria sus problemas pronto, si no, lo ayudarian

dia siguiente:-Antauri no esta- exclamo Gibson al juntarse con el equipo al cuarto de entrenamiento- dejo una carta- se la entrega a lee:"Querido amigos:Les pido que no se preocupen, ni me busquen por favor, recorde a alguien muy importante, y necesito saber que fue de el, no sabria explicarlo, pero es como si un lazo invisible me jalara con urgencia hacia el y no lo voy a ignorar, por favor no se preocupen, pero no les garantizo volver pronto, .P.s.: no se trata de Mandarin.

-De quien se tratara- se pregunto Otto.

-Pero menciona a Mandarin y si es un mensaje al reves- propone sprax.

-Antauri no necesita hacer mensajes, ocultos, es muy listo, no nos mintio, pero tampoco nos dice toda la verdad, solo podemos confiar en el- discursa Chiro.

-Chiro tiene razon, Antauri no nos mintio anoche, solo no queria preocuparnos- dijo nova.

-Espero que vuelva pronto- dice jungla esta muy lejos de Shugazzo, pero no le importa, tiene que saber si tomo la decisión correcta al dejarlo alli con ellos, el confia, pero a la vez teme saber como fue la vida de… su hijo


	2. Chapter 2

El lugar es diferente, ¿tomo el camino correcto? Entonces tendria que buscar por toda la jungla si era necesario, no le importaba si tenia que tardar un año o mas.

-Ombo- murmurro , si todavía tuviera su cuerpo anterior, lloraria de frustración por no mantenerlo a su lado, -Mandarin, tu tienes la culpa- vuelve a murmurar, esta vez con resentimiento y el tenian una relacion sentimental mas estrecha que los otros, que llego hasta la cama del lider, pero lo ocultaban, según Mandarin le perderian el respeto, pero para el, el respeto se basaba en el miedo y esto se lo ganaba con difíciles y violentas practicas. Antauri era el unico que lo mantenia en raya, algo asi que cuando le pedía no pasarse de la raya tenia que compensarlo por la noche (ya se lo imaginan).

-Nova necesita mas ayuda- dijo Mandarin, Antauri sintio una punzada de celos- No descansaremos hasta que haga una perfecto golpe destructor.

-Bien- dijo casi molesto, en compañía de sus otros compañeros, pero esa sensacion era muy desagradable asi que decidio salir afuera para meditar, y sacar ese sentimiento, y lo logro.

-Lo logre, lo logre, lo logre- gritaba nova entrando a la sala con sus compañeros, Antauri tambien habia entrando, y Nova fue hacia este para abrazarlo para que la felicitara-Lo logre Antauri, tengo la fuerza de 10 hombres-.

-Felicidades, Nova- dijo Antauri respondiendo al los estaba viendo, y sintio ganas de asesinar a uno de ellos.

-¿Por qué no me abrazas a mi, Nova?- lloriqueo Sprax, nadie se habia dado cuenta , que estaba pegado a las piernas de Nova, esta ya tenia una relacion especial con este mono rojo, asi que nadie le extraño, que lo mandara lejos con un golpe

-Oye, Antauri, prometiste jugar ajedrez conmigo, no dejare que te escapes esta vez- dice Gibson mientras toma al mono negro por el brazo y lo jala a la mesa, donde ya estaba la tabla de vuelve a sentir se vuelve a ver a Mandarin, pero este da cuenta y voltea la cara, asi que cuando Antauri lo vio bien, creyo que estaba viendo a Nova y a Sprax peleando, y por la expresion enojada de su rostro es de ver a la chica con el otro. Y eso le duele, pero no permite que nadie se de cuenta y hace un juego el resto del dia, Mandarin y Antauri no se hablaron, Mandarin solo se mantenia distante y callado, pero no se dio cuenta que se seguia cerca de nova, pero Antauri le parecio que el mono naranja estaba intencionalmente con la mona amarilla, pero lograba distraerse con Gibson que no paraban de debatir, sobre lo logico y lo mistico, nunca estaban deacuerdo, pero aparte de mandarin, eran los unicos listos del la noche, todos se propusieron irse a dormir, Antauri no espera que el lider le diriga la palabra y se fue pronto a su cuarto, pero no paso mucho tiempo, cuando tocaron a su puerta, no queria abrir y hacer preguntas, pero tal vez no tendria que hacerlas, se vuelve insistente el llamado de la puerta, entonces abre, Mandarin lo jala hacia el bruscamente, eso lo asusta, especialmente sus caricias que demandan , le contagia la ansiedad, ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando el lider se lo lleva a su habitacion, solo es una noche igual a las otras para esta tiene que vigilar a Nova, ella puede llegar ser una peligrosa enemiga, tiene que hacerla su aliada para que lo apoye en la conquista de shugazzo, tiene que estudiar sus movimientos, para destruirla si es necesario, aun no sabe que hara con Antauri, le gustaria que el estuviera con el en la conquista, pero es muy honorable para apoyar ese tipo de veia que el lider naranja, sigue entrenando con Nova, de seguro le gusta, porque ella es activa y entusiasta en los entrenamientos, le gustan igual que a el, incluso le gustan presumir lo fuerte que es, excepto que es social, amable y comprensiva, y el autoritario, burlon a veces serio, no veo como estos apolos se atraen, pero no le gusta imaginarse que piensa Mandarin cuando esta con el, el quiera estar con Nova, se acabo: terminara con Mandarin


	3. Chapter 3

-¿¡TERMINAR CONMIGO, COMO TE ATREVES!?- Grito Mandarin colerico, estaban en los campos de cristales, lejos de ciber-robot, para que nadie los escuchara.

-Ya me oiste, si vamos a tener una relacion, solo sera de equipo cuando luchemos contra los oscuros, eres mi lider y te seguire en las batallas, y nada mas, ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras- dijo antauri muy serio, retirandose, no bromeaba, penso que Mandarin se le echaria encima para reclamarle, pero no lo hizo, seguro reflexiono lo ultimo que dijo e iria tras Nova y formalizaria su union, sintio ganas de llorar, se apresuro a regresar al ciberrobot.

mandarin si escucho lo ultimo, y sonrio- ¿lo que quiera?, bien que asi sea-. Dijo

al dia sigueinte en el laboratorio.-¡Gibson! Mandarin al mono azul, que dio un salto de susto.

-Mandarin que susto me diste, ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?- pregunto Gibson.

-lo mismo te pregunto- dijo Mandarin.

-Estuve despierto toda la noche, estaba en un experimento, supongo que me tomo toda la noche terminarlo…- Dijo Gibson mostrando su ojeras.

-no importa, quiero que vayamos al domo de entrenamiento, tengo algo que te servira de leccion- dijo el lider mostrando sus colmillos con una asusto a Gibson, pues esas expresiones, siempre eran malas señales

- pe… pero tengo sueño- trato de excusarse el genio.

-Te conviene venir de una vez- dijo el mono naranja encaminandose al domo, Gibson sabe que no debe contradecir ni desobedecer a Mandarin, asi que lo sigue.

3 horas habia empezado a meditar, cuando se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, habia una perturbación en el ambiente, tenia que buscarla para normalizar el equilibrio. Salio de su habitacion. todavía faltaba 1 hora para que los demas se levantaran, pero sospechaba que no era el unico despierto en esos momentos, recorrio los principales lugares que deberian estar sus compañeros: la cocina, la sala, el baño: nadie. Escucha un ruido lejano, pero tiene idea de donde salio, "¿a estas horas entrenando?" se pregunto, asi que sospecho que se trataba solo de Mandarin, quiere verlo por un momento antes de ignorarlo por el resto del , escucha unos golpes antes de llegar a la puerta, amortiguados, como si golpeara algo suave, incluso se escuchan unos gemidos, ¿Qué pasa?, abre la puerta, no sabe que sentir, al ver a Gibson inconsciente en el suelo, todo golpeado, con el pie de Mandarin encima, sudando este al ver a Antauri y su expresion no hace mas que regodearse.-¿Qué pasa, Antauri?- se burla el lider- ¿No te gusta vera tu querido mono favorito pisoteado por alguien superior-.

¿"¿querido mono favorito?" a que se referia con eso?" Antauri quedo muy confundido con esa frase, pero no pudo procesar la frase, porque Mandarin continuo:-No se que le viste a este inutil, no vale nada comparado conmigo, pero si tiene algo que yo no tengo, tendre que destruirlo- dice mientras aparece su espada laser (¿si era eso verdad?), dispuesto a partir a la mitad a Gibson, pero Antaruri lo detiene con sus manos fantasma.¿Mandarin celoso? Eso nunca se lo habria imaginado el mono mistico, creia que el y Gibson tienen una relacion, el lo dejo por que creyo que queria a Nova, pero esta aqui reclamandole por haberlo dejado por Gibson, y estaba dispuesto a eliminar por completo a su rival.-¡Mandarin, espera!-Quiso explicarse el mono mistico, ¿Cómo pudo permitir que esto sucediera?.-¿¡Que, lo vas defender!?, ¡¿Qué tiene el?!, eres.. UNA CUALQUIERA- grito colerico y de inmediato sintio una cachetada en su cara, hubo mucha fuerza que retrocedio, cuando se volvio, vio la cara de Antauri, nunca creyo ver esa expresion, expresaba dolor y enojo, -¿Antauri?- pero en vez de contestar se lanza contra el le da un golpe en la nuca y este de despierta, no sabe cuanto tiempo ha estado, pero si sigue en el domo, debe de seguir siendo temprano, trata de recordar como llego al piso."Antauri". Recuerda, seguro les esta diciendo a todos lo que paso, Sale del domo, el unico lugar donde deben estar es en la enfermeria atendiendo a Gibson. Antes de llegar, nota que no hay casi ruido, solo dos voces que conversan.

-Dale las gracias a Mandarin por traerme a la enfermeria, y que no se preocupe, revisare el domo por ese desperfecto sobre las alertas de movimiento, estoy bien-. "¿las gracias por traerlo a la enfermeria?", Antauri lo cubrio, ¿acaso no queria que Gibson saliera mas herido?, obvio el es superior a todos, solo el lo puede igualar y eso lo demostro en el domo.

-Ire por Otto yo no se usar tu material, el sabra cuidarte bien- dijo Antauri saliendo de la enfermeria, afuera ya no estaba Mandarin, este retiro para que no pelear con el, tal vez se dejo llevar por los celos, asi que solo tendra que obligarlo a regresar y mejor aun, atarlo a el para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ese dia fue normal a excepcion de que el lider anuncio el descanso de Gibson para recuperarse, y que el se le olvido apagar el equipo completo, Antauri siguió sus ordenes con la misma seriedad de siempre, pero no se vieron directamente a la cara. **

**Antauri se sentia muy mal, por el, Mandarin golpeo a Gibson por celos, cuando el queria dejarlo libre para que estuviera con Nova, pero ahora cree que nunca hubo tal fue a su habitacion, aun estaba abrumado por la culpa, que no se dio cuenta que su puerta estaba abierta al llegar, por simple costumbre la cerro inconscientemente y solo se echo a su cama, tenia cansancio mental, solo queria dormir, pero tenia que arreglar este asunto, y tal vez le llevaria toda la noche pensar como abordaria a Mandarin, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintio un peso sobre el, y una respiracion en su cuello, trato de levantarse, pero el otro no se lo permitio.-¿Mandarin?- no contesto, solo exploro su cuerpo con la manos y se pega a su espalda, mientras aspira sobre su hombro, como si oliera algo, pero Antauri no quiere tener sexo, quiere aclarar las cosas, hace un esfuerzo para levantarse, quitarselo de encima y ponerse frente de el. -Escucha, quiero aclaremos las cosas- pero no pudo continuar, porque este lo tomo de los brazos y se lo acerco, apenas los separaban unos centimetros.**

**-Solo hay una forma de que te perdone lo de esta mañana, y estoy seguro que sabes como- solo se podian ver sus ojos rojos en las sombras, lo que le daba una expresion de demonio.**

**Antauri solo se preguntaba que causaba ese efecto, aparte de que necesitaba hablar- pero…- sin embargo sintio un apreton en sus brazos- ¡Cuidado! Me vas a lastimar- Mandarin lo empujo de regreso a la cama, quedando encima de el-¡¿Mandarin?!- pregunta confundido.**

**-Te enseñare que soy mejor que ese miserable- y sin previo aviso, entra en el sin preparacion , y con mucha siente mucho dolor, y solo atina a enterrar los dedos en la espalda de su lider, es la primera vez que lo hace de manera violenta.**

**-duele, me lastimas- se quejo Antauri, mientras se acostumbra a la intromision.**

**-Creo que mas me dolio a mi cuando me dejaste por ese-dijo mandarin mientras enterraba su cara en el pelaje negro.**

**-Yo.. Yo.. No.. -Intento explicarse, pero el ritmo le dejo la cabeza en se fue antes de que saliera el sol completamente, Antauri no se pudo levantar y se quedo en cama, durmio todo el dia, pues toda la noche Mandarin no lo dejo en paz. **

**Se desperto cuando desperto fue porque alguien entro, por un momento creyo que se trataba de Mandarin, pero eran solo los otros monos, que habian terminado de entrenar y fueron a verlo, tuvo que inventarse que se cayo de la cama, y se dio en un hueso y habia amanecido adolorido, todos se quedaron hacerle platica por un rato, era un ambiente familiar hasta que fue interrumpido por cierto mono naranja. -¿Qué creen que estan haciendo aquí?, les dije que Antauri debia descansar, largo- ordeno, todos se fueron quejandose, pero se fueron, Mandarin no los siguio, si no que se dirigio a la cama de Antauri y le susurro al oido- he planeado algo especial, asi nunca me olvidaras que me perteneces- Antauri quiso protestar eso ultimo, pero el otro no se lo permitio, pues le dio un beso en el hocico que duro un rato, hasta que necesitaron respirar. El lider se retiro antes de que Antauri reaccionara y le preguntara lo que tenia necesito otro dia para recuperarse.**

**Mandarin le dio muchas tareas al resto del equipo, para que no fueran a buscarlos y al terminar quedaran muertos de cansancio, y con el pretexto de que darian un escaneo, para ver si no habia algun oscuro vigilandolos. ****el mono negro siguió al naranja hasta el campo de cristales, llegaron a un lugar cerrado, difícilmente alguien los veria, pero dejaba una hermosa vista. -Mandarin, no me dejaste explicarte lo que paso con Gibson- pero la respuesta fue un cristal rompiendose.**

**-¡¡Gibson, Gibson, no hablas de otra cosa!!- exclamo furioso.**

**-Gibson no tiene la culpa, yo… - Antauri no termina la frase porque Mandarin lo toma del cuello y lo azota a otro cristal.**

**-!!tendras que decidirte, ¿Gibson o yo?!!-Pregunto el lider.-No tengo por que hacerlo- Dijo Antauri y era verdad, pero si Mandarin no dejaba que explicara, no le podria decir que siempre fue a el a quien tiene su solo bajo la cabeza, dentro de su mente el se imaginaba otra cosa.**

**-¡¡Voy a matarlo!!-Se iba a retirar, pero Mandarin fue detenido por una mano que lo obligo a volverse para recibir un beso, y unos brazos lo rodearon por el cuello, el respondio el beso y rodeo al otro con sus brazos por la espalda, cuando finalmente se separaron y Antauri murmurro "tu", que hizo sonreir a Mandarin. Este lo llevo al piso, como aquella noche, lo que sorprendio al mono negro **

**-¿Qué haces, no deberiamos seguir escaneando? - pregunto, pero solo recibio una sonrisa.**

**-tonto, fue una excusa para que estuvieramos solos, pero tu por poco lo arruinas- le explica.**

**-Antes que nada, lo de Gi…- pero de nuevo es interrumpido con un dedo.**

**-No lo arruines- repite. **

**En el mismo lugar, muy de estaban muy sudorosos, y cansados, pero Mandarin parecia insistente, como si tratara de marcarlo, Antauri volvia a sentirse adolorido y agradecia descansar en el pecho de su lider mientras miraba el cielo-ya es muy tarde, deberiamos regresar- propuso.**

**-Les dije que no nos esperaran, además apenas podran moverse, ¿sabes?, dicen que los cristales tienen un extraño efectos, a veces provocan metamorfosis, o cambios a ciertos sujetos o personas, por lo general internos, como cambiar al instestino, el pancreas… o el sistema reproductor, pero a beneficio del sujeto-. **

**Explico Mandarin como queriendo inicar una conversacion, pero queriendo enmarcar principio a Antauri no le veia el caso hablar de eso, tambien habia oido hechos de personas expuestas a los cristales, pero lo ultimo lo hizo pensar y recordo "he planeado algo especial, asi nunca olvidaras que me perteneces" **

**se levanta -¿Por qué me dices esto?- pregunto nervioso.**

**-Solo era un cometario- dijo mientras jalaba a Antauri de nuevo a su lado, tomaba su mano, la ponia en su cara, la besaba y la frotaba sobre su propia deseaba que de verdad solo fuera, tuvo que llevar a antauri sobre su espalda, y como predijo el lider, todos estaban muy cansados, que durmieron donde cayeron.**

**-¿Qué les hiciste?- pregunto el mono negro mientras pasaban encima de Sprax que estaba recostado con el trapeador.**

**-Limpiar de cabo a rabo el ciber-robot, si encontraba una mota de polvo, lo volverian hacer- se regodeo el mono naranja, ese dia todos durmieron **


	5. Chapter 5

Paso una semana y media y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, aunque Antauri nunca le dijo sobre su sospecha sobre el y nova, y tampoco sobre su equivocación que cometio con Gibson, después de aquella noche, Mandarin esta mas tiempo con el que antes, le advirtió que podrian sospechar, incluso mas posesivo, pues no dejaba que los demas estuvieran mucho tiempo con el, y se lo llevaba a otra parte.

Pero su preocupacion paso a otra cosa: unos dias empezo a comer de mas, por que le dio antojo, para sorpresa de Otto (a pesar de ser solo comida vegetariana) y de repente le provocaban nauseas y tenia que retirarse al baño.-¿Estas bien, Antauri?- pregunto Sprax sobre la puerta del baño.

-¿no tendrás anorexia?-.-No seas tonto, solo se atraganto-. Dijo Nova.

-Bueno, supongo que cambiar sus habitos alimenticios no le es saludable- opino gibson, antauri salio del baño- no se preocupen, estoy bien, ¿recuerdan donde pusimos esos mangos?- pregunto dirigiéndose de nuevo a la cocina, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, finalmente sucedió algo impredecible: durante un entrenamiento, Antauri empezo a vacilar, y finalmente se desmayo, Mandarin que supervisaba, fue el primero que lo noto y apago el equipo y fue a su lado, y todos lo siguieron para ver que le pasa al mono negro. -¡No te quedes ahí parado Gibson, prepara la enfermeria!- ordeno al mono azul, que apenas escucho la primera palabra ya estaba saliendo del domo de lider fue quien tomo a Antauri y llevo a toda prisa, de una vez alli, Gibson hizo un escaneo a su cuerpo, pero antes habia opinado que pudo haber comido algo en descomposicion, antes de que su maquina le diera resultados, checarlos y quedar con la boca abierta -¿¡QUE!?-

su grito desperto al mistico-¿Qué paso?… ¿que hago en la enfermeria?- pregunto, pero Gibson lo empujo de nuevo a la cama.-¡Esto esta mal, volvere a repetir la revision!-Dijo Exaltado, mientras repetia el proceso.-¿Qué pasa? ¡Esto esta mal, esta maquina no funciona!- se dijo a si mismo, mientras veia los resultados- Otto ayudame a reparar esta cosa.-.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿que dicen las pruebas?- pregunto Nova, tratando de verlos, pero ni siquiera los entendia- ¿le pasa algo malo a Antauri?- dijo preocupada.

-Pues… no se..-no sabia que decir el mono genio.

-Gibson te ordeno que nos digas los resultados- Ordeno Mandarin, que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Pues… según los resultados… bueno…- no queria decirlo, no le gustaba las cosas ilogicas.

-¡Gibson!- lo amenaza.

-¡Dicen que Antauri esta embarazado!-Dijo Gibson mientras se ocultaba de algun golpe de Mandarin.

-¿Qué?-preguntan todos, (menos la pareja) con la boca solo siente que se vuelve a desmayar y Mandarin hace una disimulada sonrisa que nadie de que supuestamente "reparan" el aparato de revision, volvieron a repetir el escaneo y salieron los mismos resultados, Gibson se dio por vencido, pero pregunto como sucedió, Antauri solo le dijo que estuvo expuesto al campo de cristales, Gibson lo acepto, porque tambien habia oido de lo que sucedia cuando uno esta con esas piedras brillantes, y nunca se le habia ocurrido estudiarlas por temor que le causaran algun reducimiento de su de que no se lo ocurriera preguntarle quien lo habia embarazo, Antauri se retiro, cuando encontro a Mandarin, lo abordo.

-¡oye, oye!, tranquilo, no debes exaltarte, le haras daño al bebe- dijo mientras ponia sus manos en el vientre del mono negro, este se los quita.

-¿esta es tu manera de acordarme de ti?, no puedo creer que me hicieras esto.-no fue un fuerte reproche, pero era obvio que el famoso mono estratega, lo habia planeado.

-¿De que te quejas?, asi por lo menos no te olvidaras de mi, porque ahora tienes algo mio en ti-.

-¿Y que crees que pase, cuando nazca el bebe? notaran que se parece a ti, y se supone que nuestra relacion un secreto- le recuerda ese pequeño detalle.

-….--¿Mandarin?--este… bueno ya veremos despues, lo que importa es que el heredero… digo que el bebe nazca, sano y saludable, ¿no antauri?-le dijo mientras le daba un vez Mandarin era considerado, pero tenia razon en eso: solo importaba que el bebe naciera sano, pero ¿a que se referia con eso de "heredero"?

-Antauri, casi se me olvida- lo buscaba Gibson, por suerte este mando para otro lado al lider de un solo empujon.

-¿eh?, ¿se rompio algo?-.

-No, ¿Qué ibas a decirme?- pregunto esperando que no notara cierta cola naranja.

-¡ah, si!, si vas a tener el bebe, te consejaria que dejaras de entrenar, cargar cosas pesadas, no hay problema con tu alimentacion, porque eres vegetariano, solo lavarlas bien, pero como tu estructura de tu pelvis no esta hecho para tener bebes, te aconsejo que reposes, o medites, tambien sirve, te llevare libros para que te entretengas, adios. - parecia que la idea ver en desarrollo un embarazo masculino, lo entusiasma. Y se va.

-Si te pone las manos encima… lo voy a…- dice un rabioso mono, que es detenido por otro mas paciente.-simple , solo acompañame a las horas de revision- propone Antauri mientras se va por su lado.


	6. Chapter 6

Despues del susto, el equipo vigilo a todas horas a Antauri, todos se turnaban para checarlo, o quedarse con el a platicar o acompañarlo a comer, Mandarin trataba de estar mucho tiempo con el para que no sospecharan, pero le chocaba que los otros se acercaran "a su" antauri. Pero no podia decir nada, y solo crujia los nudillos, solo podia estar a solas con el por las noches.

-El desarrollo sigue normal, Gibson dice que se le esta formando la colita, incluso dice que ya esta jugando con las manitas-Le comenta al otro padre que parecia estar buscando movimientos en la panzita de pelaje negro

-debe estar dormido, ¿nunca me preguntaste sobre los otros monos de la jungla?-

-Que importa, nosotros no somos como ellos, somos superiores, viven de manera primitiva, si nos lo propusieramos los someteriamos, - dijo mientras se recostaba en las piernas de este.

-¡que insensible eres!, ¡solo piensas a quien darle ordenes!, ¡si solo piensas en eso, mejor vete!- dijo antauri apenas exaltandose y haciendose a un lado, dandole la espalda a su pareja, el cual deja confundido con su estrenada actitud, pero recuerda la ultima advertencia de Gibson, "en esta etapa tendra cambios de humor en menos de un segundo, es una etapa de sensibilidad extrema, sera mejor no hablar mucho, porque nos atacara… espera si no lo hacemos se deprimira, bueno.. Hagan lo que puedan" , Mandarin se estaba levantando un poco de la cama, cuando Antauri le echo los brazos encima -Perdon, no quiero estar solo, ya no pasa tiempo conmigo, ¿acaso estoy gordo?- Mandarin lo nego, no sabia como lidiar con el cambio de humor- ya no me quieres decir nada-Antauri parecia a punto de llorar.

-No, no llores, dime todo lo que quieras, o dime si quieres que te diga algo, lo que sea pero no te pongas triste o llores.- lo que en realidad le preocupaba era que alguien lo descubriera con el, abrazaba con mucho cuidado a meses pasaron y finalmente llego el momento de que llegara el bebe, y de repente Antauri se le ocurrio algo.

-¿Y si nace como un mono ordinario?-pregunto en voz le sorprendio la pregunta, no se le habia ocurrido, ellos se habian adaptado a una nueva forma después de que el alquimista cambiara su cuerpo de cibermonos, cuando eran monos normales, tenian instinto salvaje nato, si el bebe nacia con el mismo instinto, no podria vivir civilizadamente como ellos cerca de los humanos.

-Hay monos ordinarios que han vivido toda su vida en el mundo civilizado- solo eso le dijo.

-Pero no felices- dijo Antauri poniendose muy triste mientras acariciaba su panza.

-¿antauri, que esta pasa?- se acerco Mandarin, pocas veces mostraba interes en cierto estuvo a su lado, este lo abrazo, se podia sentir la preocupacion, Mandarin tuvo que responder el abrazo para reconfortarlo.

-Si nace asi, lo ayudare a adaptarse a la jungla para cuando no me necesite, se vaya feliz-.

-¿Qué dices?-Pregunto el lider.

-Todos sabemos por experiencia que no es facil vivir esta vida, ni cuando nacimos aquí, solo hay uno en un millon como el alquimista que nos cuido como hijos-Dijo antauri, Mandarin iba reclamarle, pero entonces empezo a sentir los dolores-¡Ya viene!-.

-¡mandarin, esa es una barra de metal!- dijo Sprax junto con Otto, mientras veian al lider, que se comia la barra de la escalera.

-¡Llevan 6 horas dentro!- se quejo, por fin rompio el pedazo de sale.

-¡ya era hora!- casi se abalanza sobre ella, pero sus dos acompañantes se le fueron encima.

-quitense-

-En realidad terminamos hace una hora, es que es un bebe precioso, y tiene el pelaje algo raro, parece tornasol, se te le quedas viendo no sabes si ves negro o naranja, tiene unos ojos preciosos, como los de antauri, un poco mas grandes, tan chiquito, tan timido, no sabemos como, pero reconocio a Antauri y se le pego como mosca, ya saben. Con sus pequeñas manitas agarro el pelaje de su "mami" y no lo suelta, digo papi, bueno, creo que discutiremos eso despues.

- Nova se hizo a un lado para que Antauri pasara en una silla de ruedas, empujado por Gibson, con una bata, y una cobija en sus y sprax se quitaron encima de Mandarin y se acercaron, el mono naranja se atraso pero pudo ver a su hijo: era tal como describio Nova, estaba despierto y tenia unos grandes ojos dorados, veia a todos con curiosidad, pero no soltaba a Antauri y se pego mas a su pecho, de verdad era timido, Antauri lo abrazo y lo cubrio bien.

-Estoy cansado, quiero dormir, ah, nova. -la llamo de tono raro.

-¿Qué? Ah si, voy por la cabra- dijo Nova yendose de prisa

.-¿Cabra?- preguntaron los tres machos ingenuos.

-Parece que olvidamos, el pequeño detalle de que el bebe necesita leche materna, y Antauri no puede, pues solo podemos conseguir leche de cabra de un rebaño que pasa cerca aquí- dijo Gibson- lo que me recuerda que tampoco tenemos biberones, Sprax, ¿no te importaria conseguir unos?-.

-¿te podrias apurar?- dice Antauri, el pequeño bulto se mueve, el bebe debe tener hambre.

-¡Voy de prisa!- dice saliendo de volada.

-Antauri de verdad necesita dormir, alguien debe cuidar el bebe, ¿puedes Otto?- Mandarin no le hizo gracia, pero este, se puso nervioso.-¿Qué te pasa?-.

-¿Y si se me cae?-dijo, y los demas estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Yo lo hare- dijo Mandarin, haciendo a un lado a Gibson, tomando su lugar de empujar la silla de ruedas, llevandoselos al cuarto del mono llegaron Antauri ya estaba preocupado

-Se estan tardando con la leche- dice mientras el pequeño se ponia inquieto, -se va a poner a llorar-

de pronto la pareja de amarillo- rojo entran, mientras caminan, ponen la leche sobre el biberon-¡Ya esta!-dicen a bebe parece haberse espantado con el grito de Nova y Sprax, tiembla un poco y parece hacer un esfuerzo para no llorar.

-ya, ya no llores,- lo tranquiliza antauri.

-Entreguen el biberon antes de decir otra estupidez- les quita el biberon con brusquedad, y se lo entrega a Antauri, que se lo da al bebe, finalmente esta a gusto.

-¿Cómo se llamara?-pregunta Nova que no deja de ver al bebe.

-Ombo- responde Antauri.


	7. Chapter 7

Despues de un mes, Antauri se le hizo costumbre despertar por las noches por los llantos de su bebe, asi que solo dependia de su bebe, comer cuando el esta despierto, dormir cuando el duerme, algunos aprovechan para entrar y ver al bebe, han llegado a estar incluso todo el dia. Antauri veia que su hijo era muy apegado con el, cada vez que la carga, lo agarra con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de su alrededor, "ya se acostumbrara", se decia a si mismo, pero no entendia su actitud con su otro padre, parecia querer a Mandarin, que jugaba con el, pero no le gustaba que lo cargara por mucho tiempo, después de un rato parecia querer llorar, o hacia señas a Antauri para que lo recibiera.Y le molestaba que algunas noches, El lider tomara al bebe y se lo llevara por ratos con el. Pues al darse cuenta se un llanto acercandose, se abre la puerta y entra Mandarin con el bebe.-Damelo, por favor- le pidio Antauri.

-Relajate, ni que fuera hacerle daño-. Dijo el lider acercandole el bebe.

-No te lo lleves asi, por favor- le pide Antauri, mientras le acerca el biberon al pequeño.

-No te alteres, solo pasabamos tiempo de padre-hijo luego no te quejes que no paso tiempo con el- dijo Mandarin acariciandole la el bebe se durmio, y lo pusieron en su cuna. Y tuvieron una noche como antes.

-Crei que no volveríamos a tener una noche como esta.- dice el mono naranja, mientras se pone su traje- supongo que ya puedes volver a los entrenamientos-.

-Creo que si, ya me aburro estando solo en mi cuarto, y Ombo necesita conocer el resto del ciberrobot- dice Antauri viendo a su pequeño.

-Tambien debe aprender a defenderse, le dire a Gibson que te de el alta, para empicen a entrenar- Dice mandarin.

-Buenas noches- Dice antauri.

despues de un mes, antauri era tan habilidoso como antes, tenian que poner cerca al bebe, porque si no veia a sus padres, se ponia incomodo, fue una sorpresa que diera sus primeros gateos: el bebe estaba con su padre Antauri, los demas les fascinaba el bebe que tambien se quedaban viendolo jugar, Mandarin algunas veces se molestaba por la falta de atencion, y esa vez se desquito con su propio hijo. Se acerco y le quito al bebe de las manos, "¡Mandarin!" le reclamo, pero le hizo una señal de que no se moviera. Se fue al lado contrario de la sala, se sento en el suelo, puso a Ombo en sus piernas como aprisionandolo.

-Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, casi no hemos entrenado, y ustedes no hacen mas que distraerse, asi no vencere…- pero es interrumpido por exclamacion en conjunto.

-¡oh, por dios!, ¡traigan una camara o tomen una foto!, ¡por favor!- exclamaba Nova quedandose de se dio cuenta que Ombo se le habia escapado de las piernas de mandarin, y volvia gateando a Antauri, que se agacho para recibirlo

-Eres un chico, fuerte y listo, ¡mira que escaparte asi de Mandarin! Eres un genio-.

-Shh, no digas eso o mandar…- Otto le iba advertir, pero para su sorpresa, Mandarin se rio.

-Si, es un genio, sera un elemento perfecto para los cibermonos, cuando crezca sera el mejor de nosotros- dijo acariciando la cabeza del bebe, que pocas veces hacia con Mandarin, desgraciadamente, a Mandarin se le subio la idea de que su hijo necesitaba su reino, urgentemente, y ante sus propias narices, empezo el golpe de estado shugazzom, y Antauri ya habia tomado varias decisiones, y no arrastraria a Ombo con ellos, para su sorpresa sus compañeros esperan sus ordenes, ya que el era el segundo al mando, les ordeno retener a Mandarin para que no dañara inocentes, mientras el ponia a Ombo en un lugar mas seguro, tomo algunas cosas que creyo necesarias (una cuna de mano, una cobijo y unos biberones) salio a toda prisa hacia la jungla, Mandarin habia dejado su camino, y este lo llego a donde queria, el lugar donde se habia encontrado por primera vez al clan de monos, pero ya no estaban, y no tenia tiempo para buscarlos, podia escuchar un estallido lejos(seguro era shugazzo), ¿Qué iba hacer?, pero pronto escucho un ruido familiar, vio a su alrededor y vio al mismo mono bebe, que habia crecido, lo volvia a ver con curiosidad, este volvio acercar, antauri podia apreciar ahora que era hembra, esperaba que el instinto materno le hiciera efecto, pero antes, busco algo entre las cosas que trajo: un collar, dentro tenia el retrato de el y mandarin, con el sueño criogenico que le aplicaria al equipo, nunca sabria que tipo de sujeto fue su padre-Mandarin, se lo puso al bebe y estiro los brazos para que la pequeña lo recibiera, aunque penso lo rechazarian por el susto que les provoco la aparicion del mono naranja aquella vez, pero fue su sorpresa sentir como sus manos se aligeraban, dejo las cosas para el bebe a un lado, y se dio la media vuelta y corrio, empezo a escuchar que su hijo empezaba a llorar, se atrevio volver a ver: los otros monos aparecieron y se habian acercado a tranquilizar al pequeño, que parecia tomarlo muy bien. "eso es todo, el estara bien", se dijo mientras se quitaba las lagrimas y volvia a shugazzo.

"Ese dia se me rompio el corazon dos veces: cuando encerre a Mandarin, y cuando decidi dejar a mi hijo, pero siento que no me equivoque a tomar esa decision" penso el mono viendo al alrededor, esperando una señal para continuar, pero solo se impaciento, porque cierto sujeto no salía a dar la cara -¿acaso no piensas salir?- mono con traje de huesos salio de las sombras

-te dije que no volverias a desaparecer de mi vista-. Le recordo Mandarin.


	8. Chapter 8

Despues de un mes, Antauri se le hizo costumbre despertar por las noches por los llantos de su bebe, asi que solo dependia de su bebe, comer cuando el esta despierto, dormir cuando el duerme, algunos aprovechan para entrar y ver al bebe, han llegado a estar incluso todo el dia. Antauri veia que su hijo era muy apegado con el, cada vez que la carga, lo agarra con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de su alrededor, "ya se acostumbrara", se decia a si mismo, pero no entendia su actitud con su otro padre, parecia querer a Mandarin, que jugaba con el, pero no le gustaba que lo cargara por mucho tiempo, después de un rato parecia querer llorar, o hacia señas a Antauri para que lo recibiera.Y le molestaba que algunas noches, El lider tomara al bebe y se lo llevara por ratos con el. Pues al darse cuenta se un llanto acercandose, se abre la puerta y entra Mandarin con el bebe.-Damelo, por favor- le pidio Antauri.

-Relajate, ni que fuera hacerle daño-. Dijo el lider acercandole el bebe.

-No te lo lleves asi, por favor- le pide Antauri, mientras le acerca el biberon al pequeño.

-No te alteres, solo pasabamos tiempo de padre-hijo luego no te quejes que no paso tiempo con el- dijo Mandarin acariciandole la el bebe se durmio, y lo pusieron en su cuna. Y tuvieron una noche como antes.

-Crei que no volveríamos a tener una noche como esta.- dice el mono naranja, mientras se pone su traje- supongo que ya puedes volver a los entrenamientos-.

-Creo que si, ya me aburro estando solo en mi cuarto, y Ombo necesita conocer el resto del ciberrobot- dice Antauri viendo a su pequeño.

-Tambien debe aprender a defenderse, le dire a Gibson que te de el alta, para empicen a entrenar- Dice mandarin.

-Buenas noches- Dice antauri.

despues de un mes, antauri era tan habilidoso como antes, tenian que poner cerca al bebe, porque si no veia a sus padres, se ponia incomodo, fue una sorpresa que diera sus primeros gateos: el bebe estaba con su padre Antauri, los demas les fascinaba el bebe que tambien se quedaban viendolo jugar, Mandarin algunas veces se molestaba por la falta de atencion, y esa vez se desquito con su propio hijo. Se acerco y le quito al bebe de las manos, "¡Mandarin!" le reclamo, pero le hizo una señal de que no se moviera. Se fue al lado contrario de la sala, se sento en el suelo, puso a Ombo en sus piernas como aprisionandolo.

-Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, casi no hemos entrenado, y ustedes no hacen mas que distraerse, asi no vencere…- pero es interrumpido por exclamacion en conjunto.

-¡oh, por dios!, ¡traigan una camara o tomen una foto!, ¡por favor!- exclamaba Nova quedandose de se dio cuenta que Ombo se le habia escapado de las piernas de mandarin, y volvia gateando a Antauri, que se agacho para recibirlo

-Eres un chico, fuerte y listo, ¡mira que escaparte asi de Mandarin! Eres un genio-.

-Shh, no digas eso o mandar…- Otto le iba advertir, pero para su sorpresa, Mandarin se rio.

-Si, es un genio, sera un elemento perfecto para los cibermonos, cuando crezca sera el mejor de nosotros- dijo acariciando la cabeza del bebe, que pocas veces hacia con Mandarin, desgraciadamente, a Mandarin se le subio la idea de que su hijo necesitaba su reino, urgentemente, y ante sus propias narices, empezo el golpe de estado shugazzom, y Antauri ya habia tomado varias decisiones, y no arrastraria a Ombo con ellos, para su sorpresa sus compañeros esperan sus ordenes, ya que el era el segundo al mando, les ordeno retener a Mandarin para que no dañara inocentes, mientras el ponia a Ombo en un lugar mas seguro, tomo algunas cosas que creyo necesarias (una cuna de mano, una cobijo y unos biberones) salio a toda prisa hacia la jungla, Mandarin habia dejado su camino, y este lo llego a donde queria, el lugar donde se habia encontrado por primera vez al clan de monos, pero ya no estaban, y no tenia tiempo para buscarlos, podia escuchar un estallido lejos(seguro era shugazzo), ¿Qué iba hacer?, pero pronto escucho un ruido familiar, vio a su alrededor y vio al mismo mono bebe, que habia crecido, lo volvia a ver con curiosidad, este volvio acercar, antauri podia apreciar ahora que era hembra, esperaba que el instinto materno le hiciera efecto, pero antes, busco algo entre las cosas que trajo: un collar, dentro tenia el retrato de el y mandarin, con el sueño criogenico que le aplicaria al equipo, nunca sabria que tipo de sujeto fue su padre-Mandarin, se lo puso al bebe y estiro los brazos para que la pequeña lo recibiera, aunque penso lo rechazarian por el susto que les provoco la aparicion del mono naranja aquella vez, pero fue su sorpresa sentir como sus manos se aligeraban, dejo las cosas para el bebe a un lado, y se dio la media vuelta y corrio, empezo a escuchar que su hijo empezaba a llorar, se atrevio volver a ver: los otros monos aparecieron y se habian acercado a tranquilizar al pequeño, que parecia tomarlo muy bien. "eso es todo, el estara bien", se dijo mientras se quitaba las lagrimas y volvia a shugazzo.

"Ese dia se me rompio el corazon dos veces: cuando encerre a Mandarin, y cuando decidi dejar a mi hijo, pero siento que no me equivoque a tomar esa decision" penso el mono viendo al alrededor, esperando una señal para continuar, pero solo se impaciento, porque cierto sujeto no salía a dar la cara -¿acaso no piensas salir?- mono con traje de huesos salio de las sombras

-te dije que no volverias a desaparecer de mi vista-. Le recordo Mandarin.


	9. Chapter 9

Hubo peleas, ambos murieron a monos del otro y volvieron para atacarse, pero parece que lo mas fuerte que tenian, era el gusto de darse placer mutuamente, no pudieron evitarlo otra vez, especialmente porque no tenian una razon para pelear. Estaban descansando en una cueva, donde se refugiaron de la lluvia.-Asi que dejaste a Ombo en esta jungla con esos primitivos-le reprendio Mandarin, que seguia en el suelo de la cueva, mantenia a Antauri junto a el.

-No tenia opcion, Si ganabas, tendrías que destruirme, porque yo nunca te habria apoyado, y no iba permitir que Ombo creciera bajo tu ego- le respondio el mono plateado.

-No se te habria ocurrido que yo iria a buscarlo despues- .

-si, pero tendrias que dejar zhugazzo, y como la jungla es enorme te habrias tardado años y entonces la ciudad habria recuperado su libertad- dijo muy logicamente.

-De acuerdo, fuiste muy listo, pero, ¿Por qué lo buscas ahora?, pasaron 7 ciclos, … debe estar muerto- le dijo mandarin a Antauri que se tenso.

-Lo se, fue algo impulsivo, hasta hora me doy cuenta de eso, pero, no se como explicarlo, siento que encontrare algo, debo estar aquí, es.. Como si me llamara, como cuando lloraba y yo sentia que me necesitaba- explico, como un mistico habla, un instino paternal que nunca se cuestiona.

-De acuerdo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- Dijo el mono zombi estirandose perezosamente, .después de que deje de llover.-

-Que cooperativo-Dijo antauri sarcasticamente, intentando hacerse a un lado, pero Mandarin no lo dejo, igual que antes, le daba un abrazo posesivo, y lo mantenia a su lado.

por fin termino la lluvia, salieron de la cueva, no tenian rumbo fijo, pero se aseguraban de no ir al mismo lugar dos veces, pasaron asi 6 horas, y no encontraron, la jungla era enorme, tal vez de verdad les llevaria años encontrar algo que les apaciguara sobre el destino de su repente escuchan un sonido antinatural en una jungla: una sonaja.-¿Ombo tenia su sonaja?- pregunto Mandarin.

-No me acuerdo- Dijo el mistico, pero no le importa y busca el sonido de origen, que de inmediato es acompañado por un grito, y un llanto, Antauri ya sabe de donde viene y va corriendo hacia esa direccion seguido por Mandarin. Pronto divisan una serpiente enorme que amenaza a.. ¿un mono hembra que camina con dos piernas y tiene ropa?.

-Ayudenme- pidio la hembra de pelo negro, mientras cubria a su bebe con su respondio al llamado dandole un golpe fuerte a la serpiente para alejarla de la hembra, la serpiente se recupera pronto y vuelve contra el mono plata, pero no llega, pues su cabeza es cortada por la tenaza del mono zombie.-Lo siento no permito que nadie toque mi propiedad- dice el mono naranja como si buen comentario fuera un perfecto final.

-Gracias, gra… -dijo la mona acercandose a sus rescatores, se les queda viendo, obvio, un mono de metal y otro zombie- ¿ah?-.

-se te va a meter una mosca por la boca- dice Mandarin burlandose de la cara que pone la Antauri se da cuenta de algo, la sonaja que tenia el bebe mono, era el mismo que Otto le regalo a su Ombo- ¡Esa sonaja!, ¿Dónde la sacaste?-.

-¿Qué, la sonaja?-. Repitio la mona.-No te hagas la tonta, res..- pero no completa su frase pues Antauri lo aparta.

-Por favor dime de donde sacaste la sonaja-suplico El mono plata.

-Esta sonaja es de mi familia, ha pasado de generacion en generacion, es la marca de la familia principal del clan- explico la hembra tranquilamente.

-¿entonces tu eres descendiente de Ombo?- dijo Antauri con una emocion inusitada extraña de el.

-Ya decia yo que se parece a ti, cuando eras un cibermono negro, mirala- observo Mandarin acercandose y poniendo un brazo sobre su pareja.-¿pero porque caminas en dos piernas, hablas y usas ropa?-´pregunto mona no respondio, se acerca un poco mas y se les queda un viendo un minuto mas, y despues

- ¡aaaahhhhhh!-Los cibérmonos se asustan con el grito que dan un salto.-¡No puede ser, ustedes son los padres del patriarca!-grito y los abrazo a ambos que solo quedaron mas confundidos.

-¿Los padres? No te entiendo, deja a Ombo aquí hace 7 ciclos, debio morir hace tiempo- dijo Antauri explicandole a la chica- ¿como sabrias que nosotros somos sus padres?-.-¡tiene que venir a mi casa, pronto!- dijo jalandolos y tomando a su bebe son una mano.

-podemos caminar solos- se quejo Mandarin, la chica no insistio, los solto y camino mas deprisa, estos la 15 minutos Mandarin y Antauri se quedaron con la boca abierta: llegaron a una ciudadela, casas de madera en los enormes arboles, monos al igual que la chica caminaban en dos piernas, traian ropas, y hablaban, algunos se les quedaron viendo y murmuraban mientras pasaban.

-Se les va a meter moscas por la boca- repitio la chica, mientras buscaba a su alrededor.-¿Dónde esta el patriarca?, ¿no los ven?, ¡por fin llegaron!- decia la chica, le paso su bebe a un macho semi-naranja, que creyeron era su esposo, subio una escaleras, la pareja ya no la siguio,"¿¡por fin llegaron!?", ¿los estaban esperando?, ¿Por qué?.

-¿Qué crees que esta pasando?- pregunto a Mandarin, pero era una pregunta al aire, y sabia que no le responderia, solo podia escuchar a la chica exclamando ¡patriarca, patriarca!.

-¡Se tardaron mucho, ya creia que nunca los conoceria!- oyeron una voz encima de ellos, al ver para arriba, vieron a un mono de ojos grandes y amarillos, su pelo era peculiar, parecia tornasol, no sabian si estaba viendo negro o naranja, dio un salto desde muy alto y aterrizo a la perfeccion hasta quedar frente a ellos, Antuari reconocio a su hijo, dio unos un paso vacilante, pero fue Ombo quien lo abrazo al mono de plata, quien respondio al abrazo- si, es como lo recordaba- dijo el patriarca.

-¡espera un momento! ¿Cómo puedes ser nuestro hijo?, si han pasado 7 ciclos, y no puedes ser , ¿y como es que eres el patriarca?, ¡eres muy joven!, y ¿Cómo es que puedes caminar en dos patas, y hablar? ¿Y quienes son todos estos?, ¿Por qué ellos tambien caminar y hablar y usar ropa?, ahora que lo pienso creo que nosotros tambien debimos usarla- se dijo a si mismo, pero ya no continuo porque Antauri lo jalo para que lo acompañara en su felicidad


	10. Chapter 10

Ombo los llevo a su sala, el lugar estaba muy bien construido, era un palacio de madera, pegado a un arbol, ramas de fruta salian de las paredes, (mandarin tomo uno), casi parecia una sala cualquiera, excepto que todo los muebles eran de madera, los decorados eran pieles de animal, y telas (aun no hemos perfeccionado eso) y conseguian electricidad con agua corriendo. Parecian revivir los primeros meses, Ombo estaba sobre las piernas de su padre antauri, mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza, Mandarin estaba cerca sentado, veia a su alrededor esperando que alguien le dijera "¡caiste!".

-Oye, ¿Cómo?, bueno no se donde empezar, ¿en serio eres Ombo?,- pregunto Mandarin.

-Claro que soy yo papa, el mismo al que dejaron con los monos el dia que intentaste tomar shugazzo-dijo Ombo

.-¿Cómo sabes lo del golpe de estado que hizo mandren?-pregunto Antauri.

-Es una laaaaaarga historia- dijo Ombo,- por donde empiezo.. Bien como salga-.-Fui criado bien y muy querido, pero mi hermana mayor adoptiva, siempre me hablo con la verdad, que tenia por padre un mono negro, que caminaba con sus partes inferiores, tenia unos brazos que brillaban, y que tenia unos ojos iguales a los mios, pronto se vio que yo no necesitaba mis cuatro extremidades, camine con dos patas y usaba mis manos para sostener cosas, al principio me molestaban por eso, pero como me habia adoptado el macho alfa, eran castigados, no saben como me arrepiento de haberlos acusado, aprendi a no entregarme al enojo, al pararme erguido me hacia mas alto y podia hacer otras cosas diferentes a los otros, asi tuve respeto, pero, por poco me cuesta caro, me volvi orgulloso, porque algunos me pedian ayuda por mis capacidades, una vez me negue a ayudar, pero no sabía de que se trataba, se escucho a un animal salvaje acercandose, por poco mata a una cria, yo habia desarrollado una lanza, la salve a tiempo y mate al animal, todos me aclamaron, pero me senti muy mal por como actue, me impuse penitencia, limpie la piel del animal, y prepare la carne para el clan, fue algo asqueroso, cuando por fin pude abrir este collar (mostro el collar con las fotos de Antauri y Mandarin) mi hermana te identifico, después tuve un deseo de conocerte, tuve noches de insomnio, finalmente escape una noche, para que mis padres adoptivos no me detuvieran, porque yo todavía era muy joven, eran sobreprotectores, mi hermana me habia enseñado el lugar, donde los vieron por primera vez, asi pude seguir un camino, llegue al ciber-robot, tarde mucho en encontrar un forma de entrar, aunque al principio no me atrevi ("tu naciste timido" murmurro Antauri), cuando finalmente lo hice, pense que estaba abandonada, pero los encontre en ese estado criogenico, estabas dormido, queria despertarte, pero no tenia idea de que hacer, y tenia miedo de cometer un error, asi que me fui, decepcionado por no poder hablar contigo, pero a gusto porque te habia visto, y no tenia nada para buscar a papa-Mandarin, asi que volvi, pero no queria enfrentar el enojo de mis padres, asi que tome unas sabanas y cobijas para el clan, porque en invierno hace mucho frio que algunos mueren, me regañaron pero no castigaron, ese pequeño robo me salvo.. No lo volveré hacer (dijo al ver la cara de su padre plateado) , después de un largo tiempo, la vida fue aburrida, segui ganando respeto, yo era muy curioso, y mi instinto de supervivencia me obligaba a crear inventos que nos hacian la vida mas facil, pero pronto surgio un problema, mi hermano mayor adoptivo, era el primogenito y deberia heredar después, de que padre muriera, pero mi fama, parecia aplastarlo, padre estaba muy presionado, el exigia su lugar, pero el clan queria que fuera yo, ¿sabes?, nadie se molesto en preguntarme si queria ser lider, no me gustaba la situación y escape, asi mi padre no tendria preocupacion de elegir a un lider, fui a la ciudad, no me mostre de inmediato, llegue cuidadosamente, me escondia, resulto que mi escondite fue un primaria, me escondi en un ducto de ventilacion, y que suerte la mia, estaban aprendiendo a leer, no fue dificil, pronto aprendi, por las noches entraba para leer los libros, asi entendi muchas cosas, y crei que por fin sabria de ustedes, tuve que buscar en todos lados, finalmente pare en la biblioteca, habia fotos suyas cuando salvaban la ciudad, asi supe quienes eran, incluso lo de golpe de Shugazzo que hizo papa, y que lo habian mandado a una prision fuera de este mundo, asi supe que no podria encontrarlo, pues el universo es interminable, me quede alli para seguir leyendo, asi supe de la evolucion y de las primeras armas, pense en lo util que seria para el clan, me dieron ganas de regresar y lo hice, me sentia solo, todos se alegraron de verme, incluso mi padre hizo un esfuerzo, porque se estaba enfermando, pero poco después aparecieron dos criaturas, que me darian una extraña oportunidad. Era un monstruo desconocido, fácilmente nos mataria en un segundo ni siquiera yo podia salvarlos, seguro que conocen la impotencia, aparecio de la nada, ya me habia herido por proteger a los pequeños que no podian moverse mucho, y detrás de el venia una humana, una mujer joven, pero tenia la fuerza de 50 hombres, lo desaparecio con mucha facilidad, nos atendio con mucha delicadeza y esmero, se quedo algunos dias, hasta que nos curamos, cuando ella se iba a ir, me gano un impulso de acompañarla, y lo hice, a pesar de la suplicas de mi familia, ella no me rechazo, pues le causaba curiosidad mi forma de ser, "solo me acompañaras si sabes defenderte, no quiero cavar tu tumba" me enseño el arte de luchar, marcial, karate y me hizo un traje (tenia una playera verde, y unos pantalones negros de material durable y resistente, y un casco de metal que curiosamente se parece al de los cibermonos, pero con pinchos para proteger la cabeza, viajamos por un mes, aparecieron otros monstruos que venian a atacarla, al poco tiempo perdi el miedo y la ayudaba a luchar, recuerdo un consejo que me dio "el miedo no es cobardia, pero seria tonto perderla, porque pierdes el sentido comun y la prevencion, la valentia es cuando enfrentas tus miedos, debes tener todos tus sentimientos, conocerlos, equilibrarlos, no los uses a tu beneficio al menos que sea necesario, pero deja que fluyan naturalmente, pero te traicionaran cuando confundas el enamoramiento con el amor, si te traicionan , te dolera, pero no tengas lastima de ti, ve a tu alrededor y veras que quienes tiene lastima de ti, seran solo por que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, pero los que te aman(tus padres y hermanos) les dolera tu dolor, asi que por ellos sigue adelante, y cuando vuelvas atrás, te daras cuenta lo tonto que fuiste, al pensar que valia la pena sufrir por esa tonteria, es duro, pero asi es como maduras" tenia mucha razon, sabia que no me entendia, pero me habria gustado lo mucho que supiera que llegue a quererla, como una segunda madre, pues durante las peleas ella se preocupaba de que yo no saliera herido que no se cuidaba, se llevo cicatrices fisicas por mi, me gustaba estar con ella, que no me pregunte que era lo que buscaba, finalmente en lo profundo de la selva lo encontro era un articulo raro, pero de inmediato me di cuenta que era puro, y desprendia un calor reconfortante, fue algo extaño, recorde cuando me abrazabas papa-Antauri, se que era un bebe, pero fue asi, me acorde de ustedes, recuerdo que no me gustaba que papa-mandarin me cargara porque no lo hacia con cuidado, sentia que me iba a caer, ella hizo una oracion, tomo el articulo, desprendio.. "energia" fue lo unico que se me ocurrio, ella me miro por un momento, no supe que le preocupaba, "asegurate de tener una feliz vida" me abrazo, después se abrio un portal dimensional y se fue, yo tuve que regresar con mi familia, supe que mi hermano mayor habia rezado para que yo regresara y tomara el liderazgo, ya era unanime, yo seria el lider después de padre muriera, asi pasaron las años y me di cuenta que era lo que preocupaba a la humana, me converti en inmortal, ya no envejecia, vi morir a mis padres y hermanos adoptivos, segui con la familia venidera, pasaron casi 50 años para que eligiera una compañera, tambien la vi morir por la edad, pero ya tenia mi propia familia que sigo cuidando, ellos nacieron igual al mi, con el tiempo el clan evoluciono, todos caminamos con 2 patas, pensamos de manera compleja, todos inventabamos para hacer nuestra vida mas facil, incluso sentimos pena de que nos vean desnudos, asi que hicimos ropa, y ahora vivimos de civilizada a nuestra manera, después supimos que ustedes habian despertado, y que papa-mandarin regreso, fuimos espectadores de sus peleas, pelaban tanto que crei que nunca vendrian a verme, porque estabas muy ocupado, lei que el sueño criogenico provoca amnesia, asi que supe que nunca te acordarias, deje de esperarlos, pues ya tenia a mi familia, una gran familia.".Sus padres se habian quedado con la boca abierta, su hijo de verdad tuvo una vida fascinante.

-No entiendo como naciste asi, con esas habilidades, nosotros fuimos diferentes porque el alquimista nos cambio- dijo antauri.

-Yo tengo una teoria, seguro al momento de procrear a Ombo, los cristales debieron afectado- dijo Mandarin sin darle importancia, y recibio un coletazo, que lo mando al suelo- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-.

-por que tu tienes toda la culpa, pero creo que fueron los cristales lo que hicieron que se te zafara el tornillo-dijo Antauri que seguia acariciando a su hijo.

-Yo creia que me harian mas fuerte-dijo Mandarin sobandose.

-Que ironia, usaste esos cristales para preñarme, cuando nacio Ombo, trataste de tomar shugazzo para el, yo lo deje con los monos, porque pensaba que su cariño paternal lo mantendrian feliz, pero termino siendo el lider de su propio clan, como tu querias, mandarin- reflexiono el mono plateado.

-Ese es mi chico- dijo mandarin haciendo un gesto paternal, extraño de el, pero solo demuestra quien es, con quienes quiere.

-¿el bebe que vimos con tu sonaja?-pregunto Antauri.

-Es mi descendiente directo, ya sabes, la sonaja le perteneces a mis primogenitos, la sonaja fue de mi primer hijo, y de su primer hijo etc, etc, fue de su madre, Romba, que era primogenita, ahora le pertenece a el, se llama..-

pero fue interrumpido cuando alguien entro a su sala personal de patriarca, era la mona negra que salvaron con su bebe, que aun tenia su sonaja.-¡abuelito, te toca cuidar a Jimbo! ¿recuerdas?, dijiste que lo cuidarias mientras que Jong y yo tenemos una cita, ¿si?, gracias nos vemos mas tarde- dijo la chica poniendo al bebe en el regazo de Ombo, yendose de prisa, el bebe se acerca para azotar con la sonaja a su tatara-tatara(etc)en la cabeza.

-No hagas eso, jimbo,- dijo ombo mientras le daba una fruta al bebe para que se entreteniera en otra cosa.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Ombo, eres un patriarca responsable, incluso con tu familia, y pareces feliz- dijo Antauri abrazando a su hijo.

-Estare mas feliz si recuperamos el tiempo perdido- Respondio Ombo.

-yo me quedo, estoy muy cansado de seguir luchando y perder, ya no tengo proposito, excepto que pases las noches conmigo Antau..-recibe otro coletazo, mientras el mistico se sonroja, Ombo se rie, y el bebe solo se queda viendo mientras mordisquea la fruta.

-¿y tu papa-antauri, te quedas?- pregunto no respondio enseguida, el tenia un compromiso con los cibermonos, pero hace años que no aparece ninguna amenaza, además de solo tuvo a su hijo unos meses.. ¡que diablos!

- Claro que me quedo, tendre que mandarles un mensaje a mis compañeros, para que sepan que estoy bien, , ¿no te importa que les haga un mapa para que vengan a visitarnos?- dice Antauri.

-Claro que no importa, lo mandaremos por la antigua- lanza un silbido, y una paloma mensajera, entra posandose en el brazo de Ombo, ("otro mistico") se dijo a si mismo Mandarin, Antauri le encanto el se retiro para tratar de dormir al bebe "tarda una hora y media para dormir completamente"

dejando a Mandarin y antauri solos, -Creo que deberiamos festejar, ¿no crees?- dijo estuvo de acuerdo, como un gatito se acerco a su pareja que lo recibio con un beso y lo jalo al piso.

-¿quieren un cuarto privado?- escucharon a Ombo preguntar desde la puerta, (con los ojos del bebe, tapados) quedaron muy apenados, y si, aceptaron tener su propia tenian su propia se sentia dichoso, tenia a sus dos seres mas queridos junto a el y ellos lo querian, mientras Mandarin tomaba su cuerpo, y el se entregaba a el, penso que ahora la inmortalidad ya no era tan malo.


End file.
